Just One Night
by deadkokoro
Summary: Judal came back from the another dimension where he was "pushed" by Alladin. He went on a journey to find Hakuryuu. First, he visited the capital of the Kou Empire to see if Hakuryuu is there. He was taken aback to know that Kougyoku is the empress of the empire. A JudalxKougyoku story :)
1. Chapter 1

**I still don't know if it's better to make it a lemon story or not. I've put a M rating just in case. Read the first part of the story and tell me what you think. :)**

JUDAL'S POV

 _After escaping that other dimension that me and Alibaba we're sent to, we've arrived successfully at Yunan's house. I've left immediately, it's too boring staying in that house especially that Yunan is there. I'm going to find Hakuryuu and ask for his future plans._

 _After days of traveling, I've arrived at the Kou Kingdom. Hakuryuu may be here. Although Yunan told me about Hakuryuu's disappearance but I stll can't trust that guy._

 _I noticed the silence in the alley which is not normal in the Kingdom. It used to be so lively but that doesn't matter. I easily passed the guards. I saw Ka Kubon, the advisor of Kougyouku._

"J-Judal?! You're dead already, right? W-Why are you here?"

"Where is Hakuryuu?", I asked.

"He's gone. He's missing."

"So who's the emperor now?"

"It's her majesty, Kougyouku."

"Ha?! How come? She's not fit for it."

"W-W-What did you say?!"

 _A shadow went behind Ka Kubon._

"J-Judal-chan?"

"Princess!"

 _We've transferred in a room with just the two of us._

"Judal-chan! I can't believe you're here!"

"Geez. Let's cut the small talk. Where's Hakuryuu?"

"Hakuryuu's not here. No one knows where he is."

"Ah~ You're useless."

"Sorry, Judal-chan."

"I'm going."

 _I stood up but Kougyouku held my hand._

"Stay here for tonight. It's been years since I saw you. Well, it's been years since I saw anyone."

 _Geez. This woman is really irritating. I've pulled my hand away from her._

"Fine. I'll stay just for tonight."

"Yey! I'm so happy."

 _Night time came. I went to the dining table which was rarely used since the Kou family is always incomplete and not home. They always stay in their camps. Only me and Kougyouku are eating._

"So you'r the empress, huh?"

"Yes, I am. But that's just a title, I can't do anything for the Kou Kingdom. You've probably noticed it. The Kou Kingdom is not as lively as before. We'll be under the International Alliance in just a few days."

"International Alliance?"

"Yes, it's lead by that man."

"Who?"

"Sinbad. I-I will kill him! I'll bring back my metal vessel and defeat him."

 _An evil, full of hatred smile is in the face of Kougyouku._

"Where's your metal vessel?"

"I-It's in their hands..."

 _She fell down on her knees and cried._

"T-T-They confiscated all our metal vessels. Now, no one is a metal vessel user."

"W-What? That Sinbad is really..."

 _Ka Kobunn opened the door and went beside Kougyouku._

"What did you do to Princess?"

"Ka Kobun, stop. Judal-chan didn't do anything. I just spilled my story to him."

"I see."

 _He went outside while glaring at me._

"Kougyouku, where will I sleep?"

"Follow me."


	2. Chapter 2

**KOUGYOKU'S POV**

 _I'm leading Judal-chan to his room. I'm quite surprise that he'll ask for a room. When the Kou Kingdom was still on its peak, I never saw Judal-chan sleep in a room. He just disappears. I led him to one of the unoccupied rooms. Well, almost all of the rooms here are unoccupied since I'm the only one from Kou lineage still in the kingdom._

 _Judal-chan sat in the bed while I'm looking outside the window._

"Kougyoku, what's with that shell you're holding?"

 _I'm holding a shell-shaped communication device._

"This? It's a communication device."

"Communication device? What does it do?"

 _I lend him the communication device._

"Well, just how its name suggest, we used it to talk to others even how far they are."

"A lot has change,huh? I want to try it."

"Well, let's try calling Ka Kubon."

 _I called Ka Kubon and let Judal-chan use it._

" _Princess, is there something wrong? It's rare for you to call me this late", Ka Kubon said._

"This device is amazing. I can actually hear you", Judal-chan said.

" _What?! Why are you using Her Majesty's device? Did you do something wrong to her?!"_

"So what if I did something to her?"

" _What?! I'm going there!"_

 _I giggled at their conversation. I leaned towards the device._

"Ka Kubon, I'm fine. Judal-chan's just joking."

" _I see. Your majesty, don't hesitate to call me if he will do something to you."_

"Yes,yes."

"Give me the device."

"This will be great when I'll travel. Give this to me."

"Eh? But that's mine."

"Well, it's mine now."

 _I reached for it while Judal-chan is keeping it away from me. I held his arm so I can easily get it from his hand but he pulled his arm._

 _The moment I opened my eyes, I'm already on top of him. We've looked at each other and for some reason I can't looked away from him._

"Oi, stand up already."

"Eh?"

"You're heavy."

 _I'm heavy?! I stood up._

"I told you to lose weight. You're heavy ever since where a child. I'm sure you're fat under those thick clothes."

"I'm not heavy at all! I've actually lose some weight!"

"You've lose weight already? I guess you're heavier than I thought."

"Geez!"

 _I've looked outside the window to release my anger. He didn't come back for years and he still hasn't change at all! He really loves teasing me._

"Oi, get out already. I want to sleep."

"I'm going already. I don't even want to stay here. Tsk!"

 _Before I get out of the room, I told him that I'm sleeping at the room beside his._

 _I entered my room and changed my clothes to comfortable ones. I laid down and looked at the ceiling._

 _What am I doing? Judal-chan will travel tomorrow and I'm sure it will be a long time before he'll go back here. I just hope that I'll see him in the morning._

 _Warm. It's so warm. Something... Something's here. I opened my eyes and Judal-chan is beside me. I looked outside and it's still dark. I moved away then he opened his eyes._

"What are you doing here?", I asked him.

"I just want to."

"Huh? But you're room is the room beside this."

"I don't care."

 _He turned away and he sleeps again._

 _What is he thinking? Shouldn't he be in the other room?_

 _He turned to me._

"Sleep already."

 _He grabbed my head gently and pulled me beside him._

 _W-W-What's happening? J-Judal-chan is hugging me!_

 _I looked at him and he's already sleeping._

 _I-I-I don't know what to do.I'll... just sleep._

 _Morning came and when I woke up, Judal-chan is not beside me anymore._

 _I ran outside. When I went to the dining hall, he's there eating._

 _Ka Kubon looked at me as if he saw a ghost._

"Princess! What are you wearing?!"

 _I looked at my clothes and I'm still wearing my sleeping wear. I'm so embarrased. Everyone's looking at me. I looked at Judal-chan and he smirked at me._

 _Geez! That guy really!_

"I'm sorry!", I shouted to everyone.

 _I ran back to my room and sat there for awhile. I heard someone open the door and it's Judal-chan._

"That was a nice entrance."

"Shut up!"

"Why were you running?"

 _My face turned red._

"W-Well, it's nothing at all."

"Really?"

 _He went in front of me and looked at me straight into my eyes._

"I said, _really?_ "

"I-I-I thought that you're not here anymore."

"Hmmm~ Really?"

"Really! Stop teasing me already!"

"Fine. By the way, I decided to stay for another night."

"Eh? Why?"

"I just want to."

"You're the type of person who wants his desires to come true, huh?"

"You know me real well."

"I'm going outside."

"Wait for me!"

 _I followed him and we went to the garden._

 **Thanks for the reviews! Here's Chapter 2. :)Lemon in later chapters**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello readers! In this chapter, there will be some spoilers which happened in the later part of the manga. Well, the first paragraph of my story is already a spoiler. So...**

 **SPOILER ALERT! I'VE WARNED YOU.**

KOUGYOKU'S POV

Judal-chan laid down in the grass while I sat beside him.

"Judal-chan, where did you come from?"

He didn't anwer me.

"It's fine if you don't want to talk about it."

After a long silence, Judal-chan spoke.

"I came from another dimension."

"Another dimension?"

"Yes. When I fought with Alladin, he used his power to 'push' me to another dimension."

So that's what happened. Well, Hakuryuu told me about Judal-chan's battle with Alladin but I haven't heard the whole story.

"So, what is it like there?"

"There? I am an ordinary magician. I'm not a Magi there. I'm the only person there since the other things there are like monsters."

"I see."

"Oh, right. There's someone with me there but he doesn't have a human body. Alibaba."

Alibaba was there? So he's alive?!

"Alibaba-chan?! So he's alive? I'm so happy to hear that!"

"If you have seen him, he looks so pathetic with his form. He's so tiny and he's oblong-shaped."

Then Judal-chan laughed.

"So where is he now? I want to see him again."

I said with excitement.

The atmosphere suddenly changed. Judal-chan is not looking at me anymore.

"Judal-chan?"

"He's with Yunan, the other magi. I was with them before I came here."

"Really? Can we go there?"

"No, I'm too lazy for that."

"Eh? But with your magic, you can immediately go there."

Judal-chan stood up and started to walk away.

I grabbed his hand and plead.

"Judal-chan! Let's go to Yunan. Please!"

He pulled his hand away from me. Glared at me and disappeared.

W-Was I too annoying?

Evening came and Judal-chan is not here. He said that he'll stay here for another night but he's not here.

I went to bed and just waited for a sign that Judal-chan came back.

I suddenly heard a noise. Judal-chan!

"Judal-chan? Is that you?"

He walked towards the light and it's Judal-chan. He walked sluggishly. Don't tell me...

"Are you drunk?"

"Huh? I'm not. Are you blind?", he replied.

He walked towards me and lost his balance. He feel down beside me.

"Judal-chan? Are you alright?"

I stood up.

"Wait here, I'll bring a hot drink to sober you up."

He pulled me and in a matter of seconds, he's on top of me.

"J-Judal-chan? W-W-What are you doing?"

"Kogyouku..", he murmured.

He pushed my hair away from my neck and started licking it.

"W-What?! S-Stop it! Judal-chan! Stop!"

He held both my hands to stop me from moving.

He looked at me intensely and then...

he kissed me.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT UPDATE. I'M QUITE BUSY BECAUSE THE SCHOOL YEAR JUST STARTED BUT I'LL UPDATE SOONER. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**It's been a month since my last update. Sorry for that. We've just had our first term examinations that's why I can't update. ?**

 **I** felt Judal-chan's lips on mine. First, it was like a peck to my lips but he started moving and he entered his tongue.

I pushed him away.

"What do you think are you doing?!" I shouted at him.

Judal-chan's lying on the floor without moving.

I rushed beside him and he was just sleeping.

I haven't slept at all that night. I was just staring at the ceiling while I try to understand what happened. I think it's because he's drunk. Or what if? But that can't happen! There's no way Judal-chan will look at me as a woman.

Judal-chan slept on the floor all night. Good for him while I still can't move on from what happened.

I heard movement on the floor.

"Oi, why am I on your room?"

"You were drunk."

"Really? Then why am I here?"

"Huh? Can't you remember anything?"

"Nothing at all."

"But last night, you…"

"What?"

I froze thinking that he can't even remember anything; he can't even say sorry about it.

"If you don't have anything to say, I'm going to the dining hall. I'm starving."

And he left.

For the whole day, he acted as if he didn't remember anything last night. He was sitting in the garden when I saw him in the afternoon.

"Judal-chan, when are you going?"

"Why? Do you want to go already?"

"Eh~ Of course not. You can stay all you want."

But on the back of my mind…

Get out of here already! I don't want to see you for a while.

"I don't know where to start."

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"I came here looking for clues to find Hakuryuu but no one knows where he went."

Ah, it's about Hakuryuu.

"Sorry. We didn't even realized that he disappeared. We just found a letter in his room stating his leave."

He stood up.

"I should start looking for him now."

"Really?"

"Yes. Thanks for letting me stay."

And he disappeared.

It has been a month when Judal-chan left. On the other side, the empire's condition didn't change at all. Technology flourished everywhere and the Kou Empire can't keep up with it. Most of the other nations were good in trading that's why they were able to use technology to trade with other nations. Kou Empire on the other side lived on war. Most of us doesn't know how to do "business". The once powerful Kou Empire became the poorest nation. I'm the empress but I can't do anything. Ka Kubon and the others always look for ways to make our nation out of poverty but it was always fails.

"Princess, we have another idea!", Ka Kubon said.

"What is it?"

"Why don't we try trading with the nations we once become allied with?"

"That's impossible. First, what will we trade? Second, no one trusts us."

It might be harsh but that's reality.

"Well, we can send a representative to negotiate."

"Ka Kubon, you know that's useless. Nothing will come out of it but hatred. Everyone laughs at us at this very moment that they see the once powerful Kou Empire as a poor empire. Everyone's happy to see us like this and if we'll go knocking at their doorsteps, they will just pushed us away."

"Yes. I'm sorry. We'll come up with better ideas."

"Ka Kubon, everyone, don't be sorry. These ideas are still important as they give hope to the citizens of the Kou Empire. The citizens may not say it but they're relying to us."

I went outside the palace to see the citizens. Unlike before, the Kou Empire only has a small population since most of those who were in the lower class migrated to other nations to start their new lives. I greeted the few people left with a smile, some responded with a small; some gave me a glare. I can understand them. They see me wear expensive dress while they are starving.

As I scanned, I saw a small child laying on the ground. I approached him and he's faintly breathing.

"Ka Kubon! Water!"

"Yes. Here."

I carried the child and let him drink the water. He opened his eyes and reached out his hands.

He talked with a faint voice.

"Empress…. S-save us…."

And he closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

I-I want to cry but I need to compose myself. If I'll show weakness then… Then what? No one actually even thinks of me as an empress. They might call me "Empress" but that's only a name.

"Your majesty. Let's get inside the palace", Ka Kubon said.

"Yes."

I stood up and called a helper.

"Can you please bury him?"

"Yes, your majesty."

"Thank you."

We went back to the palace and I went straight to my room. I closed the door and my legs suddenly weaken. Tears fell down my cheeks and I can't help but cry louder. I may have killed people before but it's the first time that child died in my hands. I can't help him even though I had the title of an empress. I can't stop crying. I remember his face and his words. I want to save them but I can't.

It's evening already and it seems like a slept while I was crying. My tears already dried. I stood up and I noticed a piece of cloth fell down. Was it used to cover me? I picked it up when I heard a sound coming from my bed. I looked at my bed for any movement when something moved. He moved to the area where the moon light shone.

"It's been a month."

That familiar voice!

"Judal!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Judal!"

"I've been waiting for you to wake up", he said.

"I see. So you were the one who placed the cloth to me."

"Yes."

Silence.

"Have you eaten already?"

"Yes. I see."

What to do? I'm not really in the mood to act cheerful. I actually want to be alone.

"Do you want to sleep again?", he asked.

"Eh?"

"You might want to go back to sleep. The room beside this is unoccupied right? I'll sleep there."

"Ah. Yes, you can stay there."

He went outside and I heard the door on the other room closed.

I sat on my bed and tried to sleep but I can't. The boy is always showing in my vision. Tears flowing again. I can't believe that I'm such a crybaby.

"Hey, something wrong?", Judal-chan's beside me.

"Umm, nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Are you on your period?"

Eh? What did he just say?

"HA?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't women normally experienced mood swings when they are in their period?"

"I'm not!"

"Sorry about that."

He's expressionless but his voice hints concern.

"Are you Judal-chan?"

I can't help but ask him.

"I am. Why are you doubting me?"

"Because you don't normally say sorry. And you're just too concern when normally, you wouldn't even care."

"Should I act like that then?"

"No. I don't mean it that way. It's just unusual."

Well, at least he uplifted my mood.

"Are you okay now? I'm going back." He said.

"I am but… can you stay here?"

"Why?"

"Do I really have to say it?"

"Say it."

Geez! He's teasing me.

"It's because I don't want to be alone."

"I'm going."

"Wait! I said it already!"

"That's not what I want to hear."

Arrgh! He's really!

"I…"

"I what?", he kept on asking me.

"I missed you." I said quietly.

I looked at him and he has a smirk on his lips.

"Geez! Just get out of here!" ,I said while throwing a pillow at him.

He caught it and laughed.

"I'm just teasing you."

I lay on my bed while facing my back on him. After making my mood better, he just made it worse again.

I heard rustling noise. I looked behind my back and I'm facing Judal-chan.

"What do you think are you doing here?!", I exclaimed.

"Why? Do you expect me to sleep on the floor?"

"No, but you're too close to me."

"Don't worry. I won't do something weird."

"What?! Well, I'm not even expecting."

I faced the other side and closed my eyes. Then I felt his hands on my waist. I pushed his hand away. This time, I felt his arms around me. He's hugging me.

"Judal-chan?!"

"Stay like that."

"But this position is really…"

He hugged me tighter.

"Stay. I'm going to sleep."

A few minutes later, he's already asleep while I'm frozen in my face while my face's heating up. This is the first time we've been so close. Holding his hand is normal for me but it's different from a hug and it's a TOTALLY different if he's the one doing it.

And this might be embarrassing but he smells good.

 **HELLO READERS! HERE'S A DOSE OF ROMANTIC SCENES. THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER MIGHT BE TOO DEPRESSING. BY THE WAY, I RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ MY OTHER WORKS WHILE YOU'RE WAITING FOR UPDATES. :)**


End file.
